


how do i say this feeling out loud

by mikharlow



Series: Fe7 College AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Eliwood is an idiot, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, help him, need more elihec content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Eliwood fumbles his way around a confession, but not before messing up a few times trying to do it.





	how do i say this feeling out loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inqua/gifts).



> happy valentines day to all you nerds reading this. i love you
> 
> dedicated to inqua.tumblr who I made change usernames because I am not dedicating a fic to a user called cumguzzler9000

This was one of the last things Lyn expected to encounter during her morning run.

 

“Eliwood, what the hell are you doing?”

  
Her friend was crouching behind a tree, clutching a bouquet of flowers, but from the look he gave her when she called his name he might as well have been standing over a corpse with a knife in his hand.

  
  
“L-Lyn!” he stuttered, shooting up and dusting himself off. “I— quiet your voice, please.”

 

Lyn raised an eyebrow, and took a drink from her bottle. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

  
Eliwood’s cheeks turned a deep red. “I’m — uh, on a run. Same as you."

  
She gestured to the bouquet in his hand. “You’ve got flowers. And you’re wearing khakis.”

  
“S-so?” Eliwood tried to shrug off her knowing look, but even he couldn’t deny the situation.

  
“‘Fess up. Who are you waiting for?”

  
He looked away, not able to meet Lyn’s eyes. “Gods, this is so embarrassing... it’s, uh...” His eyes flicked upwards for a second, but when he did, they were filled with horror.

  
“What is it?” she asked. Then she heard a shout from behind her, and she turned.

  
“Lyn!” Hector beamed, jogging towards her. “What’re you doing, taking a break so early?”

  
“Hec! You’re late, we were meant to meet up for running half an hour ago.” Lyn scolded him.

  
Hector sighed, and took out his own bottle to take a drink. “Sorry, sorry, I did three laps instead of two today.” He gestured to the tree. “Was that Eliwood you were talking to?”

  
And when Lyn turned around, Eliwood had vanished. If it were a cartoon, he would have left a blinking outline where he had been.

  
“The fuck did he go?” she mumbled. “He was just about to tell me who he—"

  
And then it clicked.

  
“Oh.”

  
Hector gave her a confused look. “You alright, Lyn?”

  
“Yeah. I’m fine!” she waved him off. “But, um... Eliwood told me he wants to talk to you later.” 

 

* * *

  
  
“You’re going to confess to Hector?”

 

Eliwood was crimson. “That’s what I said, yeah.”

  
_“Im so not ready for this.” Eliwood had sighed when he was far enough away from Lyn and Hector to slow down. He was panting from the exertion of running so far so fast._

 _  
_ _As soon as he had seen Hector, he’d bolted. He couldn’t do this alone — but how could he ask for advice? Even when he talked to Lyn, one of his closest friends, he felt absolutely mortified._

 _  
_ _“Perhaps... someone who knows Hector well...”_

  
“Please, Matthew, I’m desperate. I’ve liked him for years, I can’t do this without your help.”

  
Matthew leaned against the door to his room. “Of course I’ll help. What do you need help with, exactly?”

  
“Just.” Eliwood waved his hands around. “Everything? I don’t even know if he likes men!”

  
“Oh he does.”

  
Matthew said this at the same time Guy appeared in the doorway, as Eliwood stared slack-jawed.

  
“Who does what?” he asked, slurping on some sort of shake.

 

“Hector likes men.” said Matthew.

  
“Oh.” Guy nodded, still drinking. “Yeah, he does. He’s gay.”

  
Eliwood dropped his hands. “How did I not know this?!”

  
“How _did_ you not know this?” Matthew asked, incredulous.

  
“I don’t know!” He’s never really expressed interest in that sort of thing... so I guess I just kind of assumed...”

  
“Ah, heteronormativity, our old friend.” Matthew patted Eliwood on the shoulder. “Listen, buddy, you’re gonna be fine!”

  
He groaned. “Really? I don’t feel like I will be, as crazy as that sounds.”

  
“Just tell him. Get those trashed looking flowers—“ Matthew gestures to his bouquet, which Eliwood looks at with disdain. “—and give them to him. Tell him you love him and give him a kiss!”

 

Eliwood tried to fix his arrangement, only serving to move the damaged flowers around rather than make it any tidier. “And then he’ll just fall in love with me?”

 

Matthew looked at the flowers and sighed. “Not with those sorry things.” He called over his shoulder to Guy, “Do we still have those chocolates you got me?”

 

Guy called back an affirmative, and scuffling was heard inside the room.

 

“He got you chocolates?” asked Eliwood.

 

Matthew waved him off. “Won a bet. Ah, here.” He took the box from Guy and held them out to Eliwood. “Give these to him too. I don’t mind giving them up if it’s for a good cause, Hector deserves the best gifts from the best man.”

 

Eliwood took them. “Are you the ‘best man’ or…?”

 

“Yeah, at your wedding!” Matthew laughed. He took Eliwood by the shoulders and turned him around. “Now go. Chase your prince!”

 

Eliwood chewed his lip as Matthew pushed him down the hall. “Wait!! I think he’s still out, s-so I’ll catch him when he’s back.”

 

Matthew slapped his back and waved. “Well, good luck, Eliwood. Make him happy.”  
And then he disappeared back into his room.

 

Eliwood looked at the gifts and sighed. “Well, I hope I can at least woo him with my words.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Hector… be my valentine? ...Please?”

 

The wall stared back at him.

 

Eliwood groaned into his hands. “How do I even say this?!” He dropped to a crouch, trying to think of some way he could get his message across without completely embarrassing himself.

 

“I love you… so take these chocolates. That’s so blunt, I couldn’t say that… but Hec is a little dense, so maybe I should just tell him straight…”

 

He didn’t hear the footsteps until they were two feet away. “You calling me dense, Eli?”

 

His head whipped around so fast he almost fell over. “Wh-what?”

 

Hector grinned. “You can’t just insult me like that.”

 

Eliwood felt his heart leap to his throat as he leapt to his feet. _I’m not ready, so not ready._

 

“Sorry, Hec. Forgive me.”

 

He frowned. “You sound… not cheerful. Wanna talk? Lyn said you wanted to talk to me anyways.”

 

_Lyn…!_

 

Eliwood took a deep breath. “Uh, yeah, okay.”

 

Hector gestured to the gifts. “Nice loot. You…” His eyes met Eliwood’s. “...you got someone in mind?”

 

And the way Hector was looking at him, Eliwood’s knees went weak and he lost all of what semblance of confidence had built up by flirting with a wall. Total panic took over, and he blurted:

 

“Uh, Ninian!”

 

_Wait, what?!_

 

Hector blinked. “Really? Well… good luck buddy!”

 

“Uh-- thanks.”

 

_Eli, what have you done?_

 

“I think I saw her in the library earlier, go find her!”

 

“A-alright.”

 

Hector nudged his shoulder and winked. “Go get ‘em!” And he left.

 

Eliwood, cheeks red, made sure that his friend was out of sight before he screamed in anguish.

 

* * *

 

 

Not ten minutes later, his phone exploded.

  


**WHAT DID U DO**

Lady Lyn

 

**HEC SAYS UR GONNA GIVE SHIT TO NINIAN??????!! WTF**

Lady Lyn

 

**I THOUGHT U WERE GAY FOR HIM/??**

Lady Lyn

 

Eliwood sighed, and typed a response.

**I PANICED IM SORRY**

Lord Eli

 

**PANICKED****

Lord Eli

 

**and how did you know?????**

Lord Eli

 

**I put it together earlier**

Lady Lyn

 

**And also I ran into matthew**

Lady Lyn

 

**Bro u have to fix this mess**

Lady Lyn

 

**I know i do. where did he go?**

Lord Eli

 

**Idk your dorm?**

Lady Lyn

 

**Hurry there**

Lady Lyn

 

**Ill go catch him now**

Lord Eli

 

**ty**

Lord Eli

**Text me if urgent. taking florina on a date. dont fuck up**

Lady Lyn

 

**again**

Lady Lyn

**Let me live**

Lord Eli ✔

 

Eliwood slipped his phone back into his pocket and started running. Hector was probably gonna get ready to go to the gym, and he always turns his phone off when he’s working out, so this was essentially Eliwood’s last chance to tell him before his flowers got any more trashed.

 

Skidding round a corner, he almost ran right into Lucius, whose arms were full of gifts.

 

“Ah, sorry, Lucius--” He stopped. “Are they all for you?”

 

Lucius laughed. “Yes, actually. I’m flattered, but we only have one vase, currently occupied, and I can’t eat so many sweet things myself. I’m off to find Raven.” He looked at Eliwood’s goods, and went, “Ah!” He took a blue stuffed bear off the top of the load. “You can give this one to whoever you’re looking for.”

 

Eliwood paused. “But didn’t someone give you this…?”

 

“Oh, I bought this one myself, for someone. But I don’t mind you taking it. I have plenty of material goods to keep me satisfied. Plus, I’m sure he won’t mind.” Lucius smiled kindly.

 

He took the teddy and read its embroidered message - _You’re beary cute! -_ and chuckled. “This will earn me a laugh, then. Thank you so much, Lucius.”

 

“It’s no problem, Eliwood. I hope he likes them.”

 

Eliwood smiled as he watched him leave, and then stopped when what he had said sunk in. _Does everyone know?_

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry, I lied, these are for you, be my valentine.” he mumbled under his breath as he ran. “Is that good enough? Am I good enough?” _I’m terrified, that’s what I am._

 

And then he was outside his room, hand on the doorknob, and he froze.

 

 _Is he even in?_ he wondered. He felt himself starting to break a sweat, hands shaking. _It’s now or never. I’ve got this._

 

And just as he was about to turn the handle, it opened from the inside, and he was greeted by a surprised-looking Hector.

 

“Eliwood! You’re back.” he said, smiling. “I was just about to head out.”

 

Eliwood breathed deeply, in and out, and with a last, internal _fuck it_ , thrust the gifts towards him. Hector took them, confused, and asked, “What, did you get rejected?”

 

“No, Hector, I... “ Eliwood shook his head. “You.”

 

Hector pointed to himself. “Me?”

 

“You.” Exasperated, he waved his hands around. “The gifts -- they’re for you!”

 

Hector stared at him, still confused. “But you said they were for Ninian.”

 

“Just -- please, Hector, just be my valentine!” he shouted.

 

The silence was so deafening. Eliwood almost immediately felt regret pooling in his stomach and crawling into his lungs. But Hector’s eyes sparked with realisation, and he looked down at the gifts, then back to Eliwood.

 

“Hold these.” he said suddenly.

 

“What?” Then Hector shoved everything into Eliwood’s arms and ran back inside. Eliwood blinked. “Where are you going?”

 

“Just wait one second!” he called back. He then rushed back into view, running up to him and holding out a small blue box. “Take it. It’s yours.”

 

“Hector, I can’t--” Eliwood nodded to his arms.

 

“Oh, right, sorry.” said Hector. There was an awkward span of half a minute as they tried to exchange gifts without dropping anything,

 

Once his hands were free, Eliwood took off the lid and… stared. A woven bracelet sat inside, red and orange strung together, holding a pendant shaped like a horse.

 

“Hector, is this… for me?”

 

Hector nodded, bright red with embarrassment. “I was gonna give you it earlier, except… well, you know.”

 

Eliwood cringed. “I’m so sorry, Hec. But… this is beautiful.” He smiled, his heart swelling. “I love it.”

 

“I’ll only be your valentine if you’ll be mine.” Hector teased, but he was still very red.

 

“What’s the point otherwise?” he laughed. “Can I… come inside?”

 

“Oh, right.” Hector stepped aside to let him in, laughing too. He knocked the door shut with his side, and as soon as he did, Eliwood grabbed his shirt, spur-of-the-moment, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He lingered for a moment, unsure. Hector let out a breath.

 

“You can’t just do that when my arms are too full to hug you.” he mumbled.

 

“Why don’t we empty them then?”

 

They laughed as they hurried to deposit everything on their table, Hector not waiting even a second after his arms were free before sweeping Eliwood up in a hug that spun them both around. Elated, he set Eliwood down, held a hand to his face and kissed him, Eliwood wasting no time in kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around Hector’s neck, and good gods, did he feel the sheer relief and thrill as he did so. All the embarrassment from before faded away as all he could think of was the arms holding him and the lips on his.

 

“Hector,” he said, breaking away for a moment. “I love you. I had to say it before we got carried away.”

 

Hector responded by planting a kiss to his forehead. “I’ve… loved you longer.” he breathed. “Cheesy, but…”

 

And their lips met again, each melting at the other’s touch, and it felt so natural and perfect to be with Hector like this that he wondered why he was ever scared at all.


End file.
